closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Geffen Pictures
Logo description by Matt Williams and Thehugetvfan Logo captures by Thehugetvfan, Eric S., and V of Doom Editions by Thehugetvfan, Logophile, CuriousGeorge60, V of Doom, Shadeed A. Kelly, and FilmReel Video captures courtesy of Eric S., EnormousRat, and rarevideosUK Background: Geffen Pictures (also known as "The Geffen Film Company" and "The Geffen Company") was the movie production arm of Geffen Records established in 1980 by David Geffen. Its output was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Geffen later sold the Geffen Company to Universal Studios, but Warner continued distributing most of Geffen film releases. Geffen Pictures closed its doors in 1998 or 1999, and Geffen Records became a subsidiary of the Universal Music Group; however, the Geffen movies, with the exception of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (owned by Paramount Pictures), are currently held by Warner Bros. Entertainment. February 5, 1982-April 3, 1998 Nicknames: "The Circle-G", "The Geffen G" Logo: On a black background, a light blue (or silver) sphere appears and slowly moves forward. At the same time, the sphere slowly turns clockwise, revealing a thin, inscribed "G". When the "G" is fully revealed, the sphere stops, and text that reads "A GEFFEN COMPANY RELEASE", "GEFFEN PICTURES" or "A GEFFEN PICTURES RELEASE" appears under it. A few seconds later, smaller text appears near the bottom of the screen, which says "DISTRIBUTED BY WARNER BROS." on the left side of the WB bug (either the \\' or WB shield) and next to the bug is the Warner byline. Bylines (next to the WB bug): *February 5, 1982-February 2, 1990: "A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY" *March 22-December 13, 1991: "A TIME WARNER COMPANY" *October 1, 1993-April 3, 1998: "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" *Sometimes, the logo appears bylineless. Variants: *The early variant of this logo had "A GEFFEN COMPANY RELEASE" in a Century Gothic font. *A still version of this logo exists on the trailer for Personal Best, the first Geffen movie release, and it's also seen at the end of most Geffen movie releases. *On Little Shop of Horrors, the logo is on a starry background. *A version has been spotted except instead of the sphere slowly spins clockwise, the finished logo remains intact, but then the company's name and the WB bug fades out, which the sphere then zoom backwards and dissappear into the black background. This was seen at the end of Geffen-produced films, mainly Little Shop of Horrors. *The later variant of this logo had the finishing animation of the sphere revealing the "G" halts rather than slowing down-leaving a small gap on the right side of the sphere (if someone looks carefully at it). This was seen at the beginning of later Geffen-produced films. *Some films have the "G" sphere white or blue. FX/SFX: The sphere rotating clockwise to the familiar Geffen logo. This was designed and animated by the late Saul Bass. Music/Sounds: A series of chime-like synth notes which is accompanied by a deep synth fargo note is heard, which then leads to a 5-note lullaby-like synthesizer tune. Sometimes, the opening and closing themes of the movie, or none. Availability: Appears at the beginning of Geffen-produced films, such as Beetlejuice, Risky Business, After Hours, Little Shop of Horrors, Joe's Apartment, and The Last Boy Scout to name a few. The last movie produced by Geffen was the 1997 movie The Butcher Boy, premiered in the U.S. in 1998. Also seen on Beavis and Butt-Head Do America without the Warner Bros. byline. Scare Factor: None. This is a good logo. But the lullaby-like synthesizer tune along with the logo's calming animation may put some people to sleep, which is kinda soothing. Minimal for the animated closing variant, as the sphere zooming backwards may surprise some. None for the still variant. Category:Movie Category:United States Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal